A new beginning
by Takara-chan
Summary: Will and Elizabeth Married and have a daughter named Samantha! Barbossa's crew is finally gone for good, but now there's another crew of evil pirates just as bad! They kidnap Sam in oder to get information on how to find the aztec gold! R
1. Default Chapter

11 years year later...  
  
"Father..... can we play swords today?" Will looked up from the sword he was making and smiled at his beautiful little Samantha. She did indeed look like her mother, just as beautiful.  
  
"Maybe later Sam," he answered back with her nickname, trying not to look at her saddened face. He was surprised to see she didn't walk away in grief but sat on a chair near him and plopped down on it.  
  
"I will watch you then," he smiled down at her little figure on the chair, she was now ten.  
  
"I have no objections against that," and he bent down to kiss her on her for head, then he continued with his work. Hours pasted, but Sam still watched her father in fasination.  
  
"There, I'd say that looks about right," he said lifting it in the air, knowing his daughter waited for him to test it out, "You wouldn't want to help me see if it's strong enough would you?"  
  
"Yes, father I would!" and she walked over to the sword rack to get her light wait mini sword he made for her at age six.  
  
They both got into the positions he showed her too when they practiced, and he slowly swung his sword, it made a soft clang with hers. They played this game for a fairly long time, they only stopped when Elizabeth came in.  
  
Will stopped when he saw his wife enter the shop, "I was hoping I'd find you two here." She said smiling walking over to them both, "Playing sword fight again?" Samantha smiled gleefully,  
  
"Yes mother, he needed help to see how strong his new sword was." Elizabeth smiled and walked over to Will,  
  
"It's strong I'm sure," and she kissed him lightly. Sam smirked and looked away,  
  
"Mother!" While Sam was looking away Will snuck up behind her and picked her up into his arms, she screamed happily as he did so.  
  
"I think it's someone's bed time," he whispered and all three exited the blacksmith shop. Their house wasn't too far from the shop, so Will could go to his shop easily.  
  
"But father," she wined,  
  
"No buts, it's time for you to sleep." On there way back to the house, Will held Samantha protectively, because the street at night just weren't all that safe.  
  
Even though they reached their house in five minutes, Samantha had already fallen asleep, "I'll put her to bed" Will whispered. And he quietly took her to her room, and gently lied her on the bed. "Good night,"  
  
"You two certainly have a bond, she doesn't ever want to be with me any more, she's always off at your shop." She said pretending to be reading a book sitting on a chair in the other room.  
  
"Elizabeth," he whispered but he was interrupted,  
  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing you know, I just hate knowing she loves you more then me." He walked over to her, and gently pulled her to her feet  
  
"She doesn't love me any more then she loves you, come here." He pulled her close and hugged her dearly, "She's growing up just as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Will!!!!" the front door slammed open startling Elizabeth and Will greatly, it was Jack standing there.  
  
"Jack what is the meaning of this? Sam is asleep!!" Will whispered trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"You have to hide quickly! There is some pirates I'd say just as bad as Barbosa's crew who is looking for the Aztec gold!!!! And will do anything to find out the where abouts!" Will was so confused,  
  
"What the hell are you talking about??"  
  
"The pirates has already kidnapped and murdered a couple from my crew, and one of them said you knew where to find it!! They know where to find you, you must come quick!!!"  
  
A/N this is the sequel to my last story "The curse on the black pearl" n e way wat do u think??? N the next chappy the other pirates kidnap Sam!!! 


	2. the ransom note

"Please Will, you, your wife, and your daughter are no longer safe, I beg you please leave!" Will looked down then over at his wife,  
  
"Very well, I'll get Sam." He quickly turned and walked into his daughters room, from what he saw she must have fallen asleep under the covers. He smiled to himself, as he gently sat by her on the bed, he slowly pulled back the covers.  
  
There was nothing but pillows, he began to panic, and pulled back the covers completely. She was gone. Left in her place was a note which read:  
  
Will Turner,  
  
I, Captain Kragin, have taken your daughter as ransom.  
It's not money I want Will, it's the location as to where I can  
Find the Aztec gold. If ye want your daughter back meet me down on  
The south docks at midnight tomorrow, savvy?  
  
Rage was building inside him after he read the ransom note, although he was furious, he broke down onto the bed, and began crying. "Jack insists we go now" Elizabeth called as she slowly entered the room.  
  
Will closed his eyes this news was going to scare his wife for sure,  
  
"Will.. where's Samantha?" her voice said a little panicky.  
  
"she's gone," When he looked up, she saw streams of tears flowing down his face, "and when I meet that damn Bastard he's going to pay."  
  
"Oh Will," When she drew near Will passed her the note and she read. "They could be hurting her right now Will."  
  
Will slowly stood up and pulled her close, "No, if any body touches her will have to face me."  
  
"Are you two ready' to go?" When Jack entered the scene he saw the empty bed and the two saddened.  
  
"They took her did they?" Jack asked, and read the note, "Will I'll go with you." Will looked up at Jack,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It wasn't long before Will and Elizabeth aboarded the ship for the first time in eleven years. The next day went my quickly and it was soon time for will to go. "Elizabeth don't worry I'll bring her back safely," and he hugged her again to reassure her.  
  
"Be careful Will," he turned to his wife,  
  
"Aren't I always?" When it was just Will and jack walking to the south docks Will swore into the night chill.  
  
"That bastard is really going to pay, I swear if he or his crew did any thing to Sam, they'll be living in a bloody hell." Jack smiled at will's comment,  
  
"That's the spirit lad!" but shortly added, "But keep that bit to your self unless he really did hurt her." Will rolled his eyes, he didn't care what his reactions were going to be, as long as he got his little girl back safely.  
  
"Will, your not really going to tell them where the gold is are you?" Will kept looking a head,  
  
"What ever it takes to get my little girl back."  
  
"But Will, then we'll be in the same situation as we were before,"  
  
"Correction you'll be in the same situation as before, I'm not getting into this any more, I have a family now."  
  
"Now when your father comes, you'll keep your little mouth shut, Savvy??"  
  
"Yes sir," Sam said just before the pirate grabbed her forcefully, "Now were going to the docks!" The pirate began pushing her toward a rather tall pirate, who had three scars on his left cheek.  
  
"Captain Kragin, the young wench is ready to be taken to the docks, it is time sir!" Kragin walked out to the front of the ship, "Yes bring her, but she will not be killed, only Turner after we get all of the information." Samantha couldn't take it any longer, she elbowed the pirate in the stomach, and reached for the mini dagger she always kept in her right shoe.  
  
She jumped forward once free from the pirates grip and charged for the captain who laughed. She was quickly ceased and her dagger was taken, after that the pirate that held her hit her hard in the face, leaving a black eye.  
  
A/N wat do u think?? plz review, in the next chappy Sam is taken with captain Kragin to the docks!!! Does Will reveal where Aztec gold is? 


	3. Ther South Docks!

Captain Kragin held Sam forcefully, with a knife to her neck, "When her father comes you are to keep your mouth shut!!" Sam was so afraid she just nodded. As soon as Will became visible Sam wanted to break free of Kragin's grip and run to her father, but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Kragin, let her go! I'm here now!" Will yelled as soon as he was only ten feet away.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't think so!" Kragin whispered, "The only way she goes free is when I get what I want!" Will really didn't want to tell where the Aztec gold was, but would do anything to get his little girl back.  
  
"Will, don't tell you know it's wrong," Jack whispered desperately  
  
"I'm sorry jack, but if telling the Captain means getting Sam back I will give him the information."  
  
Will walked over to the captain, "Very well, I will tell you what you need to kn..." His voice trailed off, he had just noticed the blackening eye left on Sam, "What the hell did you do to her!!"  
  
Kragin laughed sickly, "Well, she was being a bit of a problem" his grin grew evilly, "But we s'ovled 'll that, we did." Will really didn't think it come down to him drawing his sword, but after seeing his daughter abused, he thought of no choice.  
  
He drew his sword so fast Kragin had no choice but to freeze when the sword stopped inches from his throat. "Kragin, I'm going to ask you again nicely let my daughter go," the Captain looked from Will to the sword.  
  
"You know, I've got a better idea," Will suddenly felt major pain in his right hand, which caused him to drop the sword that was at Kragin's throat. He turned and found one of the pirates had just slashed the side of his upper arm.  
  
The pirate swung down again, but with Will's quick reflexes he ducked and grabbed his sword to block the last one. Will quickly turned to where the captain once stood and found he was rowing away, he was about to run after Kragin, when a gun shot sounded.  
  
Wide-eyed he turned around and found the pirate standing there holding the sword above him, before he fell down to his death. Will then realized what had happened, while the he was worrying about Sam the pirate was about to swing at him again but Jack shot him before he got the chance.  
  
"Father!! Father, help me please!" Will turned back out to the ocean and found them throwing her onto the ship.  
  
"Sam!!" he called and when he saw them hitting her he added, "Damn it keep you hands off of her!!!" He then went running toward the end of the docks preparing to dive in and swim after the ship, but a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Will let 'em be, if you go after 'em now you'll o 'nly be killed, can't ya see? It's what there expecting from you." Will looked at Jack then back out to the moving ship,  
  
"But Jack I have to do something." Jack smirked  
  
"That ya' will mate, that ya will."  
  
"Captain, sir" on e of the pirates called, "What is it we do with the girl?" The pirate began to smile as his eyes traveled up and down her body.  
  
"We do nothing," Kragin replied, the pirate holding Sam captive looked up in both protest and confusion.  
  
"But 'hy?" the pirate looked almost desperately at the girl now,  
  
"Because I'm sure her father has told the story to her, and she has to know something of the location."  
  
"Then what do we do with her?"  
  
"Then you could do what ever you will, but until then nobody touches the wench!"  
  
A/N ok wat do u think?? In the next chappy Sam is forced to tell every thing she knows about wat she heard. Mean while Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew of the black Pearl are working on a plan.. 


	4. Sam's meeting w Captain Kragin

Elizabeth's heart sunk when she only saw will and Jack approaching, she was afraid to find out what happened. "Will?" she asked when he finally came aboard, now her eyes were fully filled with tears they broke through and glided down her cheek.  
  
"She's alive, and that's the best news I've got," Elizabeth's teary eyes turned to his upper arm which was in need of caring for.  
  
"Oh Will your hurt," he didn't care, he just pulled his wife close and let his own tears fall, "Elizabeth I'm going to get her back." She cried into his chest him as he held her firmly and protectively,  
  
"I know you will, but I'm just so frightened, that's my baby girl out on that ship and I love her so much." He gently put a hand to her lips,  
  
"Listen, we both do and that's what's going to help us both stay strong and get her back." He let her head fall back onto his chest, as her tears spilled out,  
  
"I love you Will."  
  
"Get 'n there," Sam was pushed into a tiny room, and was locked in, she tried desperately to some how break the door open, but knew it was impossible. The only thing she felt like doing was crying, she felt so hopeless. She wasn't even sure if her father was still alive.  
  
Then she remembered her mother, she began to think of how she hasn't helped her mother or even give her much attention. Now she was sobbing, that was one thing she wished she could tell her mother, that she loved her. She never said it, although wished she did.  
  
She curled up into a little ball and cried to herself, until she finally found herself just staring into space not caring what would happen next.  
  
Captain Kragin scared her greatly, it was mainly his face that did, for the three scars on his left cheek were slashed and looked horribly fresh. It wasn't long until she had finally fallen asleep, until she heard Kragins raspy voice calling her name that she awoke.  
  
"Wench!!" she jolted upright,  
  
"Yes sir," her voice cracked she was terrified. He grinned sickly,  
  
"It's story time," then the door flung open as two pirates grabbed her, and dragged her out. It wasn't until she reached the inside of what looked like the captain's room was she finally released. Kragin waved his hand to the pirates as a signal to leave, the pirates did as they were told.  
  
"Now child, before I really start asking you questions about the Aztec gold, I figured you must be hungry." He pulled out an apple and tossed it to her, she was indeed hungry, so she began to eat quietly.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said under her breath,  
  
"Well a strong girl like yourself needs to eat sometime." He used great effort and actually smiled at her, but it still turned into a grin. After she was almost done, she began to get sleepy.  
  
"May I just...." she trailed off as she fell into total darkness.  
  
A/N In the next chappy Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and the crew of the Pearl begin planning a way to get Sam back! As for Sam what happened to her?? Plz review! 


	5. The plan!

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself locked in the room she had been before. Her heart began to pound furiously, what had just happened? Had her meeting with the captain been a dream?  
  
"Will?" Jack called, "I've got and idea," Knowing that he had nothing to lose Will came to him.  
  
"What, you've got my attention,"  
  
"Good, listen carefully." Jack walked in his drunk manner toward the Captain's room, "But I'd rather tell you the plan in here." Will followed with out hesitation, but wondered slightly why Jack would want to talk in there.  
  
Will closed the door behind him, "You didn't need to do that, I only wanted to come in here so I could sit." Will rolled his eyes,  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"That we destroy the gold before the other pirates reach there, it shouldn't be too hard since they have no idea where they're going." Will was just about to agree, when a thought dawned on him.  
  
"We can't, Sam is going to tell them where it is and if it's not there, her life is in danger for lying or giving them the wrong directions." Jack pondered on Will's statement,  
  
"Yes, but what if we wait there for 'em."  
  
"They'll see our ship," Jack stood up almost losing his balance,  
  
"Ah, we hide the ship and wait inside, what do ya say?"  
  
"Ok, I just hope it'll work,"  
  
Sam only needed to wonder 4 a moment because the door slammed open about three minutes later. "Wench! Good your finally awake," Kragin spat, "I just stopped by so I could thank you personally for the directions to the Aztec gold!!" he laughed sickly as he slammed the door shut, leaving her alone once more.  
  
Fury began to run through her, how could she have been so stupid to except food granted from a pirate? A bad pirate no less. She turned and buried her face into the hard bed and cried out all the tears she fought back.  
  
"Elizabeth! Jack's got an idea," Will said approaching her, "It just might just work!" Elizabeth's depressed face slowly brightened, so that a small smile peeked from her lips.  
  
"Well... What is it?" she now looked anxious to find out, and why wouldn't she? It was a plan to save her daughter after all.  
  
"Well, that we destroy the Aztec gold, then wait for them to show up," just like will, she protested,  
  
"What about the Pearl?"  
  
"We'd hide it, and I'd like you to wait with it, until we get back," her smile disappeared.  
  
"You can't just make me wait! That's one of the hardest things to do!! I can help, and you know that!"  
  
"I know, but...."  
  
"But what??? You taught me everything I know about how to use a sword, after our last encounter with Barbossa! I'm going!" Elizabeth turned from Will and walked graciously away, and over to Jack, and started a small conversation with him.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He called, and walked over her, "You're right, I'm sorry, I just fear for your life along with sam's." She gently put a hand on his cheek,  
  
"Of course you are, do you not think I worry for you and sam every day, every time you go to fight or battle against a pirate," she turned to Jack who looked taken aback. "I meant a bad pirate, not you" she turned back to Will, "I worry for you and Sam every day."  
  
As Will stared at her, he saw her eyes become watery and watched as one tear slipped past, sliding down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away, and gently pulled her to him, "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't be."  
  
A/N Wat do u think??? Plz review! Ok. n the next chappy Jack's plan takes action.. But what will happen when Kragin's crew shows up earlier then they planned?? 


	6. Elizabeth's terror

Will and Jack soon called a meeting on deck with all the crew, to take volunteers for waiting in the cave, or for watching over the ship while keeping it hidden. The majority agreed to help at the cave, leaving just enough of the crew to watch over the ship.  
  
"Will, are you certain this can work?" Elizabeth asked that night while they sat together on one of the beds. "Jack has given us many reason's to doubt,"  
  
"Yes, but he's given us more reason to hope then doubt." She rested her head on his shoulder,  
  
"Will." She paused, "Those pirates they did something to Sam didn't they?" When he didn't answer she continued, "You wouldn't have pulled your sword if something wasn't wrong, please Will, I want to know." He sighed, afraid to answer he purposely avoided telling her about the black eye they had given Sam.  
  
"Yes," he waited while his wife gasped openly, "They hit her, that Kragin he's worse then Barbossa."  
  
"Will promise me, that tomorrow you'll be extra careful, if I were to be killed then she at least needs a father."  
  
"What?" Will turned side ways so he could see his wife, and pulled her onto his lap. "Elizabeth what are you saying? Your not going to be killed tomorrow,"  
  
"You don't know that!!!" Elizabeth yelled causing Will to jump back a few inches in surprise. "I need some fresh air," she stood up from the bed and walked up the ship stairs leaving Will alone.  
  
Sam had cried herself to sleep, so when the door banged open once more, she jerked up in surprise.  
  
"Here's some food, bitch!" a pirate sneered pushing the tray hard into her stomach. She looked down onto the tray,  
  
"May I please have some water?" The pirate that had already turned his back on her, looked side ways at her.  
  
"You want some water?" he asked menacingly,  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Well there is a whole ocean of it, if you want water go get some yer self!!"  
  
"But sir, that's not possible," the pirate snickered,  
  
"Look's like you ain't getting any water, now are yah!" Sam eyed her food suspiciously, she didn't want to be drugged again. Her hunger eventually took over and it wasn't long before she found herself eating the food given.  
  
"Elizabeth? What are you doing up at this hour?" Jack called across the ship to her figure. Jack who had just finished a bottle of rum walked drunkily over to her.  
  
"Ah!" Jack exclaimed now right next to Elizabeth, "We're here!"  
  
"And I thought I'd never have to return to this dreaded place," jack looked at her.  
  
"I heard what just happened between you and Will," he sighed "Elizabeth, he's trying his best to be positive about the matter. When you were sitting there thinking horrible possibilities, he was trying to keep the positive side.  
  
"I've talked to him one on one, and he is trying his best to keep hold of himself, and when you keep bringing up all the horrible things that could happen, your making things worse for him."  
  
"I'm so frightened though," Jack looked from Elizabeth to the approaching island.  
  
"Ah, and Will's not." Jack then without a word turned from her knowing what he said would leaving her thinking.  
  
A/N sorry it took me a little while to update.. School has been getting complicated. N e way what do u think??? In the next chappy Krgain's crew reach the island earlier then planned.. what will happen??? 


	7. Kragin arrives

As soon as they arrived, the crew split for each job, and it was only a few minutes later when the Pearl was sailing away. Will and Jack, started off toward the chest of gold, knowing they'd have to find a way to destroy the gold from within.  
  
"How do you propose we move this? Or destroy it?" Will asked trying to figure out a way as well.  
  
"Dunno, I suggest we at least hide it, then after you get your daughter find a way to get rid of it." Jack stepped on the opposite end of the chest from Will and gestured him to pick it up. They both pulled upward bringing the chest only one to two inches from the ground. The two fought desperately to keep it up, but after a few steps they had to drop it.  
  
"This is heavier then I thought," Will mumbled, breathing rather hard,  
  
"Yes well, it is a giant chest full of hundreds of coins." Jack added,  
  
"That's true, here lets try again." Will and Jack tried once more, and this time accomplished taking it about two yards before dropping it.  
  
"I came up with the plan, now it's yer turn, where do you s'pose we hide it?" Jack, now was out of breath too, and barely was able to say anything.  
  
"How should I know, this was your idea!" Will shot back, having no thoughts whatsoever coming to his mind, that would answer Jack's question.  
  
Captain Kragin watched on deck, as the island came nearer, "Fetch the girl, we're 'ere." Sam was jerked on deck only moments later, by the pirate that longed for her.  
  
"Captain, we need no use of her anymore... can't I just.."  
  
"No!!" the captain interrupted angrily, "Not until I am sure this is the place." Kragin gestured to the surrounding pirates, to set up the row boats, then grabbed Sam out of the desperate pirate's grasp.  
  
"Let's go boy's.. we 'ave a cave of riches among us,"  
  
"You're crazy." Sam screamed over the wave of agreement, "I know the story, if you were to take any of the gold you will be cursed!!" Kragin turned her around, so he could face her,  
  
"Yes miss Turner, and that is our plan, for in the stories Barbossa's crew could not die." He pushed her forward into the row boat, "Let's go!"  
  
"Do you 'ave any idea's lad?" jack asked a moment later,  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Will exclaimed he knew the pirates were on there way, and could be there in any minute.  
  
"No need for frustration boy'" Jack began  
  
"I'm not frustrated.. Alright?" Will sighed, "I'm just, just frightened I want Sam back with me, I fear that this plan won't work. I'm thinking the best I can, but I can't think straight at the moment." He sat down on the damp stone floor, "How did this happen Jack? I never wanted Sam to face something like this.. ever."  
  
"Listen lad, I see your point.. but you have to be thinking poisitive things, savvy?"  
  
"Right," Will answered, but then one of the pirates on look out came running in,  
  
"Captain, they're 'ere." Jack turned slightly toward the pirate to nod, then back to Will.  
  
"Leave the chest 'ere.... there would be no time to move it now," Will nodded and followed Jack to the spot they would be hidden.  
  
"I just wanted to tell yeh now, if the chest ain't 'ere, your as good as dead," he paused then added, "At least dead sooner then planned." Sam's heart was beating as if she had run a race, the more they proceeded inside the cave, the more terrofied she got.  
  
Will left Jack to go find Elizabeth, knowing they only had minutes to wait before Kragin would arrive. When he finally found her, she was hiding in a high crevice which overlooked the water. He realized she was watching the Captain row in, and his stomach lurched uncomfortably when he saw the knife once more placed to the throat of his daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will wrapped his arms around her, as he watched Kragin drift closer into view.  
  
"I'm fine.. Especially knowing my daughter is held captive by a dangerous pirate with a knife to her throat."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Will backed away from his wife, "Stop trying to make it seem you're the only one who cares for Sam." At his comment Elizabeth faced him,  
  
"Will," she breathed. He looked down at the approaching pirates, avoiding any eye contact with her,  
  
"Their 'ere, becareful." Without a word he turned and left, rejoining Jack.  
  
A/N ok. they weren't able to hide the chest.. And Kragin's crew have joined the picture.. Sam's life gets in more jeopardy every minute.. N the next chappy. a fight begins. what happens next?? Well.. yer juss goin to have to wait for the next chappy mate! o yeah.. 4 those of u who have no idea what "A/N" standz for..itz "Authors/Note" 


	8. The fight begins!

As Will hid next to Jack he suddenly became over whelmed with guilt, he didn't intend on just leaving his wife like that. The fact that Sam was kidnapped was drawing them apart, and Will noticed that, although he wished he didn't. They both were trying to get through this in different ways.... instead of getting through it together.  
  
"Will," Jack whispered, dragging him from his thoughts, "There 'ere, what do you say we do?" Will quickly turned his head so he was facing Jack,  
  
"Wha? Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I told my crew to follow yer lead, it's yer daughter, and we'll get 'er how ever you want." Will peeked around the crevice they were in, and saw Kragins crew climb out of the rowboats.  
  
"I say we split up, and stop all of them, individually," Jack's face grew into a large smile,  
  
"Very well."  
  
Kragin pushed Sam harshly into the cave full of riches, "Yes! We're 'ere!" Kragin then without a word shoved Sam into the desperates pirates' grasp.  
  
Will watched as the pirate whisked Sam out of sight, "I'll get Sam, have the rest of your crew go after Kragin!!" Will then quietly crept from his spot, leading after the pirate.  
  
"Finally!" The pirate in control of Sam began, "After waiting so long, you are now mine!" He immediately pushed her against the wall, and drew nearer as a sick smile spread wildly across his face. His eyes soon began running up and down her body, as Sam became more and more uncomfortable.  
  
Soon his hand was outstretched and was getting closer and closer, Sam's terrified face, turned to horror, until a familiar voice sounded. "Let her go!" Will had his sword to the back of the pirate, "Let her go!" he said again firmly.  
  
As soon as Kragin entered the room of riches completely, Jack signaled all his crew to approach. "Captain Kragin!" Jack called, right when the Captain was just about to take one of the gold pieces. "I wouldn't take any of those I were you!!" Kragin turned around his face full of fury.  
  
"What do ya mean? Sparrow!" Jack smiled sarcastically,  
  
"That'll be Captain, if ya don' mind!" Kragin slowly approached Jack, his three scars on his cheek looking more fresh then usual.  
  
"Oh no Jack, you see I do mind," Jack drew his sword in his drunk yet firm manner,  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't a request, I prefer captain!" Kragin now drew his sword, banging it hard with Jack's,  
  
"My apologies then, captain!" he looked around at the rest of his crew, "My guess is yer crew's not 'ere for a reunion am I right?" still smiling sarcastically, jack answered,  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Ah, I see, you don' wan' me takin any of the gold pieces,"  
  
"Right again." Kragin looked away from Jack,  
  
"Then you'll be wanting to fight, Would ye... just to stop us from taking the gold."  
  
"Well, there's also a matter of revenge for the two of my crew you killed," Jack then swung his sword, at Kragin, who looked unprepared, but still seemed to block it. This first act seemed to have started a chain reaction, because now every pirate in the room was at sword play.  
  
Will pushed the point into the pirate's back , breaking the skin, when the he didn't move away from his daughter. "Don't make me kill you," Will began, but then his daughter screamed out,  
  
"No father, kill him, kill him!!" Before Will had gotten the chance, he was thrown hard against the cave wall. When he finally looked Sam's way, she was once more held captive, but this time it wasn't a knife to her throat. But a gun to her head.  
  
"Ye best do as I say, Turner," the pirate spat, "One slip up, and yer daughter 'ere is as good as dead, savvy?" Will stood in fear, knowing his daughters life was in more danger, with a gun to her head, then a knife to her throat.  
  
"Ok, no need to be rash," Will began,  
  
"Do as I say, Turner... and I didn' say talk!"  
  
Elizabeth who had been watching the whole thing from her view, suddenly appeared, not expecting the scene in front of her. "Sam!!" she screamed in horror, then began to run toward the pirate, in an attempt to save her daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth no!!" Will yelled, knowing that if she came any closer the pirate was sure to pull the trigger. Just as she ran by, he grabbed her around the waist stopping her quickly.  
  
"What are you doing, Will!! That's our daughter, he has a gun to our daughter!!" the last thing she said was sobbed into tears.  
  
"I know, I know," he whispered in her ear, "But if we do anything he doesn't want us to do, he'll pull that trigger and Sam will be gone." Elizabeth now cried in Will's shirt soaking it almost completely with her tears.  
  
A/N wat do you think??? N the next chappy Jack and Kragin's crew are still fighting.. So what will happen next w/ them... also wat will happen to Sam??? Plz review!! ^^ 


	9. Sam's been hurt?

"Jack, do you really think you can win me in a match of sword play??" Kragin sneered, Jack ducked and blocked Kragins swings, answering  
  
"There's somthin yer forgettin mate, I'm captain Jack Sparrow." Jack then, with a quick motion of his left hand, drew his gun, "Savvy?"  
  
Kragin stood there motionless, knowing that he was finally defeated, and the whole cave grew silent. "You.... you bastard!" Kragin yelled echoing around the room.  
  
"Now.. neither you or your men will be touching, any of that Aztec gold," Jack then turned his head so he was facing Kragins crew. "If any of you so much as move toward that chest, yer Captains dead. ye got that?"  
  
"Will, what do we do" Elizabeth whispered urgently in Will's ear, "I would rather die then see Sam be killed by that nasty Pirate." Trying to calm her silently he whispered,  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I said no talking!!" The pirate holding Sam captive yelled, after hearing them whisper. As Will stood there, with Elizabeth in his arms, he noticed his sword was only a few feet away. Although part of him wanted to jump for the sword then, he knew that would be a great risk for his daughter's life.  
  
Will turned to his wife, and mouthed to her "Don't move," before she could even figure out what he was going to do, a dagger was quickly thrown into the pirates stomach. The pirate screamed in pain as he threw Sam aside, "Elizabeth get Sam out of here... now!!!!" Will quickly made for his sword, and it was only seconds after, Will faced him.  
  
"Where? Where did you get that dagger??" the Pirate stumbled,  
  
"I had it all along, I just didn't want any body expecting it... Especially you." Will approached slowly his sword directly in front of him.  
  
"Well, you caught me, what will ye be doin now?" Will looked at the pirate long and hard, and then remembered what his daughter had yelled earlier. "Kill him father Kill him!!"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Will asked, completely aware, his voice was stern and angerey. The pirate smirked,  
  
"No.. you see Turner, it was what I wanted to do, I never got the chance." He knew immediately what the pirate was indicating. and wasn't going to stand for it, he quickly stepped forward raising his sword high. Before he threw it at the pirate with perfect aim, he looked back at Elizabeth and his daughter, who were watching from about ten feet away. Then threw his sword, just as a loud ear shattering gunshot sounded, Will looked around to see where the shot had hit. His heart lurched when he found Sam sprawled on the cave floor.  
  
"Sam!!!!" Will quickly found himself by her side, pulling her into her arms.. And trying to calm her. A child wasn't very likely to survive a gunshot. "Sam, honey.. You're going to be okay, I Promise." Will looked up at Elizabeth,  
  
"I'm going to help Jack, finish off Kragin, send the signal for the Pearl.. get her onboard, and treat her wound as fast as possible." He bent down and kissed his daughter lightly on her forehead, just like he done that day before she was kidnapped.  
  
He gently put her in Elizabeth's arms, "Will, be careful." She whispered, he nodded and walked off to help Jack.  
  
A/N Plz review!!! N the next chappy Elizabeth takes care of Sam but will she live??? Also Will and jack attempt to destroy the Aztec gold, while still keeping an eye on Kragins crew.... But one slips out of there sight.... what will happen then?? 


	10. a bad pirate's missing?

Will was in complete shock when he entered the cave full of riches, after seeing Jack had the Captain and his crew under control. "Jack?" Will began very confused,  
  
"Will, I'm so glad yer 'ere, we'll need yer help to carry this chest." Will nodded and approached still in awe of the situation.  
  
"We have to hurry, Sam's been shot," Will sounded worried yet anxious, Jack's eyes widened then turned to Kragin.  
  
"You!!" Jack yelled looking directly at Kragin, pointing his gun threateningly.  
  
"Don't point that at me, I didn't do it, why I believe that would have been Shane," Kragin grinned sickly with his response.  
  
"Did you kill him Will?" when the blacksmith didn't answer Kragin continued, "Well, I thank you, I was going to take care of him if you didn't!"  
  
"I didn't kill him for you, bastard, I was merely protecting my daughter and my wife," Will glared at Kragin, feeling sick when he noticed the Captains three fresh scars.  
  
"So tell me Will, how is she? Did she die?" Will had his sword drawn to Kragin's throat so fast no one seemed to have known what happened.  
  
"Another word, and I'll slit your throat," Kragin grinned menacingly,  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Turner, I won't mention Sam again." Jack grabbed Will's shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Commodore will have an appointment for him to the gallows, once you and Elizabeth turn him in." Will lowered the sword, but kept a dangerous look on Kragin, as if daring him to say another word.  
  
Elizabeth sat with Sam, constantly checking her wound, not leaving for anything. "Mother...." Sam managed, but Elizabeth gently put her hand to her daughters fore head,  
  
"Be still Sam, you need rest." Regarding what her mother had said Sam proceeded.  
  
"I'm sorry.... mo-ther,"  
  
"For what?" tears peeked slightly out of Elizabeth's eyes, but she fought them back.  
  
"For never staying with you, and..." she paused, "and always staying with father in his shop." Gently her mother caressed her forehead, moving her thick brown hair out of her face.  
  
"You're my baby girl, I don't care if you wish to watch your father work, or if your prefer to stay home with me." Sam gazed up at her mother,  
  
"I love you mother."  
  
"Jack, should we do another head count of Kragin's crew, so we can be sure none have slipped away." Jack, who was at the moment in the process of carrying the chest with Will and two other crew members, answered out of breath.  
  
"I, do that, make sure..." he paused to catch his breath, "None have escaped." Jack, Will, and his two other crew members had just picked up the chest when the pirate that requested a second head count panicked.  
  
"Captain Sparrow sir!! One of them is missing!!" Will and Jack looked the pirate's way.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked sounding a bit worried, the pirate turned back to the Kragin's pirates and recounted,"  
  
"I, sir!" Jack then with out a word looked around the large cave, as if to expect to see the missing pirate jump out at them.  
  
"Jack, what do we do?" Will whispered looking around the also as if to expect to see something.  
  
"Will, Gibbs! With me, the res' of ye.... don' let Kragin's crew out of yer sight!!" Jack called, as Gibbs and Will approached.  
  
A/N Sam izn't exactly showing n e signs of getting better.. And now one of kragin's pirates escaped. wat more could possibly go wrong?? Well you've got me for an auther.... letz juss say n the next chappy. sumthing unexpected iz gonna happen.. and ur juss gonna have to wait to find out wat it iz mate!! Plz review!! 


	11. Jack's Drunk?

"Miss Elizabeth, you will be well if the remainder of the crew went off the ship to fetch supplies on a near by island won't you?" Elizabeth, for the first time in minutes took her eyes off Sam to answer the pirate.  
  
"We'll be fine, but I thank you for asking," The pirate nodded, and left quite quickly. Sam was now fast asleep, breathing heavier then usual, but still resting quite easily. Elizabeth just sat there, praying silently for her daughter's recovery, and constantly found herself, brushing Sam's bangs out her eyes.  
  
As she sat there, she heard a creek of the stairs that led below deck, wondering who it could be, and actually considered leaving Sam for a second to see who it was. A moment later, she decided it was just a crewmember who volunteered to stay behind, and didn't think much of it.  
  
"Come you two," Jack gestured for them to follow him, and follow they did. It wasn't until they were out of earshot, that Jack began talk. "This is bad," Jack began, "Real bad."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Gibbs asked, slightly looking around the cave cautiously,  
  
"I'm not sure, I can only think clearly when I'm drinking rum." Jack walked drunkly over to the row boats, in the cave. He smiled when his eyes fell upon two unopened bottles of rum, he reached into the boats for them.  
  
"Jack, I don't think that's the best idea," Jack turned to face Will holding the rum bottle protectively.  
  
"Yer crazy lad, never declare that drinking rum is a bad idea!!" Will rolled his eyes slightly, knowing there was absolutely no way of changing Jack's mind.  
  
After waiting about twenty minutes, Gibbs suggested, "Ye know, tha' Pirate, proba'ly escaped, but ain't comin' back." Jack who was now almost completely drunk, agreed,  
  
"Righ' ye are, 'e knew 'e didn' stan' a chance 'gainst me." He swayed slightly, looking like he was about to fall over, but Will firmly grasped his shoulder to help balance him.  
  
Jack began to walk, crookedly back in to the cave, where Kragin's crew were, Will still kept a firm grip on his shoulder, afraid for the Captain's lack of balance at the moment.  
  
"Ah, Jack, ye didn' find him did ye?" Kragin snickered, Jack stopped directly in front of him, and still swaying pointed his finger at him, as if he were about to say something back, but didn't. Will guessed he was to drunk to think of any thing. Kragin grinned madly,  
  
"Look chants!! Jack's gotten himself drunk!!" The cave now echoed in Kragin's and his crew's laughter's and sneers.  
  
Jack smiled slightly, "I can stil' kill ye, if ye keep runnin' yer mouth!!" Jack pulled out his gun, and placed it inches from his face. "Look's like yer pirate, ditched ye!! The on'y intention I 'ave with ye now, is to kill you and yer damned crew!!!" Kragin's laughter subsided, as Jack's gun clicked, and his finger was on the trigger.  
  
"Now Captain... Ye really don' wan' to be doin' that!!" Jack smiled swaying backwards,  
  
"Trust me... I do." A smile crept on Jack's face, but was quickly gone, when a shout echoed throughout the cave.  
  
"Hold it!!!!" Slightly annoyed jack turned to where the voice was coming from, and was shocked. Will's blood stopped cold at the sight before him, as a mask of worry and anger was placed upon his face.  
  
A/N sorry this was a short chappy.... But plz review n e way!! Who was it standing there?? Waz it the pirate from Kragins crew??? And Why did Will get all worked up??? ur juss goin to have to wait!! 


	12. The two held captive!

Elizabeth stood looking horrified, holding her daughter firmly, the pirate that escaped stood behind them. "Jack, it's yer choice, you can either kill Kragin and sacrafice Turner's family, or put that gun away," the pirate said.  
  
Will immediately looked at Jack, "Jack, what are you going to do?"  
  
Lowering his gun, Jack answered "Letting Kragin go."  
  
"Why, Thank you Captain," Kragin sneered sarcastically, "I must say it feels much better, with tha' gun out of my face." Kragin then looked over at the pirate holding Sam and Elizabeth captive, "John, Kill 'em."  
  
Will jumped forward toward Kragin, but somebody quickly seized him, "Let go of me!! Let go of me you bastard!!!!" Will shouted struggling to get out of the pirates grip. John looked at the two he held under control, and felt wrong, for even lying a hand on the small girl in the first place.  
  
"What are yeh waitin' for?" Kragin asked suspiciously, John looked down at the small girl who slept in her mothers arms.  
  
"Captain, this is wrong, she is just a young girl, and this is only a mother!" Will felt a little better knowing John, with out notice, was giving him more time to escape from the pirates grasp.  
  
"And yer point is?" Will looked from Kragin to John,  
  
"His point is, if anybody needs to die, it's me!!" Will echoed, still struggling madly, "Besides if any of you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll make sure you'll be in a living hell!!!"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly lunched carefully forward, but John quickly grabbed her shoulder. She stopped, and then looked down at her sleeping daughter, but as she did so her stomach lurched uncomfortably. Her whole front was covered in Sam's blonde, her wound had reopened!! "My god!!" she quickly sat on the ground, pulling Samantha from her and gently placing her on the moist cave floor.  
  
Now Will struggled forcefully, longing to join his wife's side and be with his daughter. He watched helplessly, as Elizabeth fell back, with her right hand placed over her mouth in shock. Tears wet her face, "Please, her wound needs to be treated, she needs to be helped."  
  
Kragin rolled his eyes to her back, but Will saw, "Fine, I'll help 'er..." Kragin slowly began to walk toward Elizabeth and her wounded daughter. Now Will fought even more,  
  
"Stay away from her, Damn it!!" When Kragin stood right above Elizabeth and Sam, he slowly reached for his gun.  
  
Will fought even more desperately, and right when he almost slipped out, another pirate joined in to keep him steady. Kragin pulled out his gun, and placed it right above Sam,  
  
"Noo!!!! Noo!!!" Elizabeth screamed, pulling her daughter to her.  
  
"Ah, how sweet, protecting yer little girl," Kragin placed his finger on the trigger, "At least I can get rid of the both of you at the same time!!"  
  
A/N ok. wat do u think??? N the next chappy Elizabeth and Sam are still stuck between Kragin and his gun... and Will is still held captive... what will happen next?? Plz review!! 


	13. The next chappy!

Will struggled more and more, while his first tears he had been fighting fell silently down his cheek. Kragin smiled sickly as he noticed the terror on Elizabeth's face, he was about to pull the trigger, when Jack's voice sounded.  
  
"Stop!!" Kragin quickly turned his head towards Jack, who was pushing passed other pirates, in his drunk manner. "If you pull that trigger, I will signal my men to push all the Aztec gold into the ocean! And then the gold will be lost for ever."  
  
"How!!" Kragin demanded, "men!! Haven't you been watching over Jack?!?!" his crew suddenly looked at one another, as if expecting them each to say they have, but no one answered. The Captain grew angry, and faced his gun at Elizabeth, almost threateningly.  
  
"uh, Captain" Jack said, "I'd remove that gun if I were you, and if you don't, I'll give the signal and yer precious gold will be gone." Kragin moved his gone away from Elizabeth,  
  
"Well, now if I don' kill 'em, then what? Were back in a battle, now aren't we."  
  
"I guess so,'" Jack said, but then added quickly, "But if you want a fair fight, I suggest you let Will go."  
  
"Very well," Kragin turned to the pirate that held Will, "Let him go!!" The pirate threw Will forward, Will landed on the ground, pain seizing his left arm. All he kept thinking was he had to get to Elizabeth, to help Sam. He slowly stood, and began to walk toward his wife,  
  
"You there!! Where do yeh think yer goin, with out a fight?" Will turned and unsurprisingly faced the pirate that had just held him captive.  
  
"Listen, I just want to get to my daughter and my wife, and I'll do anything to reach them, that might include your death, do you really want to take that risk?" The pirate grinned madly,  
  
"I think I will!!" The pirate stepped forward, swinging at Will, who had to duck quickly, sense at the moment he had no sword. He began searching the room frantically for something sharp and useable, but nothing came to view. While he was looking he lost his footing, and fell flat on his back.  
  
"Gotcha now!" Then pirate suddenly swung down at Will, who just barely rolled out of the way. Lucky enough Will rolled right into a golden staff, in one of the piles of gold. Will quickly blocked a swing with the staff, but new if he didn't get on his feet sometime, something would go wrong. Will kept blocking all the swings, but kept finding it more difficult.  
  
As for Jack, he and Kragin were at sword play, but Jack seemed to be winning slightly. As Jack fought against Kragin, he just happened to glimpse over at Will. Luckily Jack just happened to have an extra sword connected to his belt. Jack jumped backwards in order to avoid getting hit by Kragin, and swung just in time slashing is right cheek. While Jack had the chance he quickly pulled his other sword out of his belt, "Will!!"  
  
Will looked over Jack's way, and saw a sword sliding toward, he blocked the pirates last swing, just as he grabbed Jack's sword. Will quickly, stabbed the sword hard into the pirates left shoulder. While the pirate shrieked in pain, Will jumped up back on his feet, and hit the pirate hard in the face.  
  
Now Will approached him, who was on the ground, swordless, placing his sword at the pirates throat. "Now, I'm going to go to my wife and daughter, please don't give me a reason to kill you." The pirate nodded, horro placed on his face, "Good, I'm glad you finally understand."  
  
It was only seconds later, he found himself by his wife's and daughters side, "Oh Will!!" Elizabeth cried. He quickly bent down and picked up Sam gently,  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here." Elizabeth followed, with a mask of worry and terror. When they were finally out of the sword fights, Will quickly lied his daughter on the cave floor, and immediately went to check her wounds. Sam still was unconscious, and the blood from her wound still slowly proceeded to bleed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth sobbed, taking hold of Sam's hand, "She'll never survive." Will immediately looked up at his wife,  
  
"How can you say that?" looking her straight in the eyes he continued, "She will survive." He started ripping off large amounts of his sleeves, so he could have cloth to place upon Sam's open wound. Tears peeked his eyes as his hand outlined her face, he couldn't even bare the thought of losing his little girl.  
  
A/N aaww... poor Sam!! N e way plz tell me wat u think.. I need reviewz!! 


	14. NOTICE!

I won't be able to update for this whole weekend!!!! Srry..... I'm off to boot camp, Waaahhh!!!! I will update as soon as possible... I promise to have another chappy posted by at least Monday next week... well that iz if I survive this weekend at boot camp...  
  
sarah-bear 


	15. the fight hasn't ended?

Jack and Kragin were still fighting, while Elizabeth and Will waited anxiously outside, for the fight to end. Will sat with Sam in his arms, holding her gently and delicately, keeping any harm away. Elizabeth held her daughters, and every once in a while glanced up at Will. Time was limited, and she and Will knew that, and if the fight didn't end soon, more then likely Sam wouldn't make it.  
  
"Time is running out, what are we to do?" Elizabeth asked, she choked on her words slightly.  
  
"Wait," Will replied, "It's all we can do." He looked hopelessly, down at his baby girl. Blaming himself, he kept thinking that if he went with Elizabeth to the ship, to help heal Sam, the pirate never would have come and took them in captivity.  
  
"How long will this continue Captain?" Kragin asked, growling to himself, when jack once again blocked his swing.  
  
"I guess it's either when I kill you or when you decide to surrender, Kragin swung madly at Jack again.  
  
"Don't count on it!!" Kragin yelled, he was still furious at jack for slashing his cheek only moments before, and he knew he would have a fourth scar on his cheek. On the right side of his face, was literally covered and dripping in blood.  
  
Over and over Jack blocked Kragin's swings, trying his best to strike him at the same time. Finally his arm began to weigh down on him, so that he had to fight to keep blocking Kragin's swings, and his arm ached painfully.  
  
"Aww, is poor Captain Jack Sparrow getting tired??" Kragin snapped. Although it hurt Jack greatly, he still blocked and swung at Kragin, actually managing to leave another deep gash on Kragin's face. Although this gash wasn't on his right cheek, but on his left.  
  
Will finally couldn't bear waiting any longer, "I can't take this," he exclaimed, "I'm going in to help Jack and his crew, anything to get Sam safe faster." Elizabeth, who was deep in her thoughts, was quickly pulled from them,  
  
"You can't, what if something happens to you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not concerned about what happens to me, but what happens to you and Sam." He then gently placed Sam in his wife's arms. He didn't want to leave Elizabeth without something to defend her and Sam with, so before he went to join Jack he decided to go retrieve the dagger from the pirate that shot Sam.  
  
He found the pirate dead, blood dried thickly over his clothes, this sight made Will's insides churn uncomfortably. He pulled out the small dagger, and wiped the last bit of blood that crusted on the blade with the dead pirate's shirt. Moving as fast as he could, for his daughters sake, he quickly handed Elizabeth the dagger, gave her a quick sweet kiss, and a kiss for Sam on her forehead, before he left swiftly.  
  
A/N srry.. I know thiz chappy was short... but I'm sooo tired from boot camp... and thiz iz the best I could do at my tired state... lol ... n e way.... watz gonna happen next?? To tell u the truth I don't even know yet.... so I can't leave a little summary of the next chappy... srry... but I'll put out the next chappy soon!! . 


	16. The fight's over!

Will quickly found himself inside the cave of riches, wondering which of Kragin's crew would challenge him in a sword fight first. The first thing that caught his eye, was Gibbs. He seemed to be barely surviving a fight with a rather large pirate, Will took his sword, preparing to help him.  
  
He walked behind the pirate, and looked into Gibbs face, just as the pirate planned on swinging at him again. Will without even the slightest thought of showing any mercy, shoved the blade of his sturdy sword into the pirates back. He closed his eyes, he hated when he had to kill someone, he always felt wrong, although there was no other choice.  
  
The pirate fell to his death, leaving Gibbs wide-eyed and horror struck, Will was just about to leave and help some more to end the fight sooner, but Gibbs called out to him. "Turner!!" Will turned, once again facing Gibbs, "Thanks, I could have sworn I saw your father just then."  
  
Will smiled slightly, he had only heard this compliment from Jack, and always liked hearing he's like his father.  
  
Elizabeth started to worry, she wasn't sure how much longer the fight would continue, and was terrified for her daughter's and husband's life. The minutes seemed to last like hours, and ever so often Sam's breathing became uneven and heavy, as if she had just finished a race.  
  
Will was soon engulfed in a sword fight, with the pirate he almost killed before he rejoined his wife earlier. "Turner!!" the Pirate said, "It was a mistake not to kill me!!" Will pointed his sword firmly at the pirate,  
  
"Trust me, I won't be making that mistake again!!" Out of anger the pirate started the fight, leaving Will no choice but to fight back. Blocking left and right, he found fighting this pirate was rather easy, until out of know where he was grabbed forcefully from behind.  
  
Unsure what was happening Will didn't fight back, but still was alert of anything that could possibly happen. "You killed my brother," a soft voice hissed in his ear, "I'm going to make sure you pay."  
  
Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could fight Kragin, for some reason his arm was weighing down him, this had never happened in any of the sword fights he had ever been in. But wasn't at all about to show any signs of weakness, especially to Kragin. He also kept fighting because he knew Will was depending on him and his crew to finish off Kragin, so he could help save his daughter more quickly.  
  
"Are you ready to surrender?" Jack asked sarcasm written in every inch of his voice.  
  
"Not planning on it, Captian!" Kragin sneered evilly, although Jack always preferred Captain, he hated the way Kragin said it.  
  
"That's to bad, cause now I'm going to have to kill you!" was Jack's reply. Kragin just ignored the comment, and swung once more, leaving jack no choice but to block. A moment later, one of Kragin's pirates were pushed by one of Jack's crew, right into Jack, knocking him down.  
  
Will elbowed the pirate behind him, and heard a growl of pain, as he whirled around. Surprised he found himself facing a pirate that looked almost identical to the pirate that 'wanted' Sam. Seeing this pirate, made his insides burn with rage, because the other pirate was the reason his daughter was dying. "Your brother shot my daughter!!" Will echoed, "So don't you sit here and pretend like you he was innocent, because that was the last thing he ever was!!"  
  
Anger burned inside him, as the memory of this pirates brother shot her daughter. Will wasn't about to let him get off easy and went to stab him, when he caught jack's figure on the ground with Kragin pointing his gun at him.  
  
Knowing Jack was on the other side of the room, Will had only one choice of helping him. As fast as he could (which was pretty fast) he through the sword without even waiting to aim, Will let his word cut through the air, watching it dig into Kragins skin, piercing his back.  
  
The whole room went quiet, as Kragin stood in both shock and horror. His pirates watched their Captain in awe, as he fell onto his knees. "Looks like you win," Kragin whispered, obviously unprepared for what had just happened. Jack stood up, coming to his full height,  
  
"Looks like I win," Jack said as a smile crept up his face. Will was proud of his perfect aim, but wanted to get to Sam and Elizabeth, so they could call the Black Pearl, and get some help.  
  
He quickly left the cave of riches, and took off at a fast run toward where his wife and daughter would be. Although when he showed up, he found Elizabeth in tears holding Sam more dearly then ever. "Samantha!! Come on, breath... breath..." she sobbed out.  
  
Will froze at this sight, "Elizabeth" he whispered, but in a voice that could barely be heard. She looked up, and stared into his worried face, with her wet, red eyes. "Elizabeth," he said again, and quickly ran to her, but just stood above her. Sam's eyes were open, and she was clearly conscious.... But seemed unable to breath and began choking. "What...what's wrong with her now?" he could barely ask, for he stuttered greatly.  
  
"Oh Will she stopped breathing, I can't her to breath again, I can't" Elizabeth cried out. Will now sat beside his wife, taking Sam from her arms,  
  
"Come on Sam, breath.... you can't die.... You can't." He was also crying and began hugging her, as if she'd disappear in thin air. Sam still began to choke, but looked like she was trying her best to breath, just without any progress. "You're my only baby girl... just breath for me... please." She still lied motionless, with her eyes staring mindlessly into space in his arms as Will's world began falling that evening.  
  
A/N ok. ok.. I know that was sad....*tear* plz plz review!!!! Srry it took a while 2 update tho. but what will happen?? Does Sam make it to the next chapter??? 


	17. Jack's help

"I'm....try-ing.... father" Sam choked and stuttered,  
  
"Shh, don't talk." Will whispered, trying to hide the panic in his voice, he didn't want to scare her. He felt completely helpless, "Elizabeth, go get Jack!! Tell him we have no time to waste!!" Will yelled, which was unintended. He merely was trying to sound urgent, but discovered he sounded angry.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth said  
  
"What are you waiting for! Go!" Will yelled again meaning to sound urgent. Without another word Elizabeth took to her feet, and dashed toward Jack and his crew.  
  
"Jack!!" she screamed, "Jack!!! We have to leave now!!! Sam can't breath we have to find help!!!" Jack immediately began gathering up his men,  
  
"Elizabeth, where is she?" Jack asked.  
  
"Out here, please Jack... Hurry!" Elizabeth was in the state between panic and sadness.  
  
Will didn't take his eyes of his little Samantha, even when he heard the loud echoing footsteps Jack's crew. "Will! Let me see her!" Jack said his voice completely serious. Will wasn't completely sure he wanted his daughter out of his arms, but was ready to do anything to help her.  
  
After hesitating a moment he placed his only little girl into Jack's grasp, "Come on men! We have to go now!" after Jack placed his orders, he made sure he, Will, and Elizabeth got a rowboat for themselves. "Now, what am I ever going to do to help you?" Jack whispered.  
  
Will watched Jack anxiously, but noticed there was something about jack that was different. He was much more calm, and had this peace about him. "Child.... be Calm, and take slow deep breaths," Jack whispered to Sam.  
  
"I....I..can-'t," she stuttered,  
  
"I said be calm, and try taking a slow steady breath." Jack replied, Sam first started choking harshly, but then took the first refreshing gulp of air she'd taken in minutes. Will practically swelled up with joy at the sound of the breath from his daughter. "That's right, small steady breaths," Jack whispered again, encouraging her. Soon the 'Pearl' came to view, and by the time they reached there, Sam was breathing just the way Jack had said, slow and steady.  
  
The crew was already aboard, and awaited Jack's appearance, so when he finally arrived with the Turner's the crew was all about helping them aboard. Elizabeth followed a crew member that carried Sam to the room she was in before. Leaving Will, who was determined to find out what had just happened.  
  
"Jack," Will said, finding him on the top deck watching the sea with fascination.  
  
"Will! How is Sam doing?" Jack asked, and Will noticed that he sounded more like himself now.  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
"Oh, anything for you and Elizabeth," Jack added.  
  
"What happened to you back there? You were like a completely different person," Will was determined to find out and stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's quite a long story actually" Jack said trying to get out of explaining,  
  
"That's alright." Will said, beginning to lean on the side of the ship, "I like long stories."  
  
A/N YaY!! I'm so glad I let Sam live.... lol .... n e way y did jack act differently when he was helping Sam? Don't worry n the next chappy he will explain all!! Plz review! 


	18. Jack's sister?

Will still leaned on the side of the rocking ship, waiting patiently for Jack's answer.  
  
"My sister," Jack whispered, leaving Will completely speechless.  
  
"You had a sister?" Will asked fully surprised,  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"No reason I guess, you've just never mentioned anything about your family." Will said, now completely interested in what Jack had to say.  
  
"Well that's probably because I never really had a family, my sister Lanen, was the closest thing I had to a family. You see, she was very fond of pirates, don't get me wrong though, I was too. She was younger then I by only a year, and we had a lot in common, mainly the fascination with the ocean and pirates." Jack swayed slightly as the ship rocked gently, then continued, "Now we were never pirates, nor had we sailed the ocean together. That day had finally come for us to sail and become real pirates."  
  
Will listened carefully, again finding himself leaning on the ships edge, and soon started to hear Jack's voice change, hardly recognizing it at all. "Anyway," Jack continued, "My sister and I came up with a plan to steal the governor's ship, built as the best. Yes, that was the ship destined for us, or so we thought, it was beautiful, none better then the black Pearl of course! But this ship had it's own secrets and beauty about it as well. You see, Lanen was a risk taker, basically if she wanted something, she nearly had it, nothing stood in my dear sister's way."  
  
Jack closed his eyes for a moment, and Will knew he was reliving everything, thought by thought. "Nothing stood in her way," he repeated, his eyes stilled closed, "Nothing, but the governor's army. They took another ship, and leaded on after us. They caught up nonetheless, but that didn't mean that Lanen and I would go down easily, no." Finally Jack opened his eyes, and Will found himself looking into the eyes of a stranger, Jack didn't even have the slightest signs of his usually drunkiness, or anything.  
  
"It was Norrington who lead the army, and also the bastard who killed my sister!" Jack's voice now was bitter.  
  
"How old is that damned Norrington?" Will asked, still remembering what a bastard he had been toward Elizabeth the second time they faced Barbosa.  
  
"Not Commodore Norrinton! His father! She wasn't much older then Sam, and as you can expect a gun shot, doesn't have any surviving promises. I fought off the only ones who aboarded, which was the easy part. Then I immediately went to help Lanen, it came time when she went short of breath too. I talked to her and encouraged her to breath, just as I had done to Sam. Unfortunately she could not keep up with the slow steady breaths, and unlike Sam died right in my arms.  
  
"I only knew of one place my sister would have wanted to be put to rest, which was the sea. Without a second thought, I let Lanen fall into the depths of the ocean below, that is a main reason why I love to sail. There you have it, Will, that is probably why I became serious, when you almost lost yer daughter. Now, I would like to be alone, if yeh don' mind." Jack's voice was slowly starting to become his own, and Will left without a word.  
  
Will joined Elizabeth by Sam's bed, and just seeing his little girl taking full complete breaths without the slightest signs of difficultly. "How is she?" Will asked, gently placing his arm around his wife.  
  
"Much better," Elizabeth whispered, but sounded as if she was about to cry, Will thought Elizabeth would've been happy and thankful that Sam was alive. "I'm so sorry Will," she stammered,  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"When Sam was kidnapped, I felt like I was parted from life itself, and I kept thinking, will I ever get through this." she paused and seemed to lean into Will, feeling the warmth of his arm around her. "The only problem I know noticed, was there was only 'I' and I never thought of 'we'. I thought maybe I could get through this myself, but it never occurred how much easier it would have been to get through it with you, I'm just so sorry!" she was sobbing now,  
  
"Elizabeth," Will whispered, and easily wiped her tears away, comforting her helping her be calm.  
  
A/N srry I know this chappy iz kinda short... ok. n the next chappy, can Sam make it to help?? She still is day or two away from real help! N e way.... I think the next chappy will be the last of this story. well plz review!! 


End file.
